


Remove

by riottgirl133



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: DC AU - Freeform, Established Andley, F/M, Forceful tattoo removal, Harley Quinn!Andy, Joker!Juliet, M/M, Poison Ivy!Ashley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottgirl133/pseuds/riottgirl133





	1. Chapter 1

The police sirens wailed in the background as one heard the inexplicable breaking of glass and gun shot. Aaaahhh Gotham. The night was moist and humid after a small drizzle passed over during the day, darkening the night and making things just a little bit more miserable.

Ashley stormed out the bar with Andy, leaving the angry yelling behind him and chuckling, “Dude you’re a fucking idiot.”

Andy panted holding his chest a little, looking at him smiling, “Why’s that?”

“You stole a shot from a guy!”

“So! You were thristy!”

“Well gee! Thanks I sure wish there was a better way to get it…OH THAT’S RIGHT We ask the bartender!”

Andy laughed slipping his hands in his pockets looking at him as they walked back, “Well when my Puddin’s not around, there’s no choice I can’t make.”

Ashley rolled his eyes and gave a mild chuckle. He had no desire to laugh so hard about Joker. And yes it was Joker. Never Juliet. No one that cruel could be seen as an equal to his eyes to even refer to them by their real name even.

Andy looked down at his wrist, running his finger over the black and red checkboard designed jester, looking at Ashley, “Miss J says I should get a new tattoo or she’ll slit off the skin herself…”

He held his hand up and asked innocently with a not-so-subtle hint of hesitation, “What do you think?”

Ashley looked at him and his eyes perked a little and he though, Can’t even choose his own tattoo now?

“You think it’s ugly Ash?”

“W-Well…I-I don’t know…”

Andy looked at it, shrugging while trying to keep the sadness out of his, “She’s probably right…”

The older boy looked down, guilty for not giving an honest response. He turned his wrist over to feel even more guilt as he stared at the green vines of poison ivy leaves he got tattoed…in the same session with Andy.  
~~~~~~~~  
Juliet growled, swinging the palm of her hand up and slapping Andy’s cheek, “What the fuck did you say?”

The boy panted, forcing the words out, “I-I don’t wanna remove-“

The Joker fisted the collar of his shirt and growled, “Listen, I don’t give a shit. I’m meeting people tomorrow and the last thing I need is for you to look like some dumbass clown! Remove it!”

She pushed the harlequin away, growling and brushing her neon green hair back, and stormed off into the back bedroom. Andy’s lips quivered as he held his wrist and cried quietly against the wall.  
~~~~~~~~  
The Poison Ivy roamed around the apartment walls and pressed his ear against the wall listening. He didn’t know why he let himself change into battle mode but he figured if he was gonna spy on Ju-I’m sorry-JOKER, he may as well be in full gear. No noise. He looked at his finger and kneeled to the key hole, carefully extending the green, planty tip into the key hole and making it click. He pulled his finger out and swung the door open holding his fist up, ready to fight back. But there was nothing…except an unconscious Harl Quinn, amass with purple bruises and blood seeping from the side of his lip.

“Andy!!!” he yelled, quickly letting his form change back to human, picking him up bridal style.  
~~~~~~~  
Andy sipped the soup weakly as he lay on Ashley’s couch, trying not to let his voice crack as he replied, “S-She found out I never got the tattoo removed and started beating me…kicking me…and I-I…I couldn’t fight back…I-“

His tears pushed past the ducts and rivered down his cheeks like a waterfall.

Ashley sighed, “I-…I wanted to tell you this for a while…but I didn’t want to fight with you about it…I should’ve followed my instincts and not been a idiot…”

The younger boy looked at him and sniffled, grasping his hand, “You saved me…that’s more than enough.”

The Poison Ivy looked into Harl’s eyes and pulled him into an embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

Harl leaned against Poison Ivy’s shoulder and sighed. It had been an hour since Ashley found him lying on the floor and they were still holding on to each other.  
The younger boy sniffles, “Y-You know what else?”  
“What?”  
“S-She…finally left me…Miss J finally left me…and…it’s relieving…”  
Ashley pulled him back and held his cheek, replying gently, “It should be…she wasn’t right for you…”  
Andy looked up and into his eyes while the older man fought the urge to blush. His baby blue eyes twinged with innocence and need of comfort. His cheek bones were so well rounded out against his face. His jawline sharped against nature itself. Ashley knew the mild crush he had on Andy…but it wasn’t till he got up close to how deep that crush actually is.  
Without hesitation, Harl kissed Poison Ivy. It may have seem rushed but the younger boy could saw the genuine care he gave and he couldn’t help it anymore.  
Ashley pulled away panting with the reminisence of his lips on his, replying, “A-Andy…I-I can’t…you’re vulnerable…”  
Andy pushes him against the floor and repllied confidently, sniffling and wiping his tears, “No…this feels right…”  
He leaned down and cupped Ashley’s lips again. The older boy this time hesitated less and gave in, slowly lifting from the hem of Andy’s shirt.  
~~~~~  
Ashley growled, as he climaxed, biting his tongue to hold back from screaming so loud as he sunk into that wave of pleasure. Andy slowly pulled the other man’s throbbing member from his mouth, swallong and wiping at the bit of saliva dripping, smiling. He pulled himself in closer to the Poison Ivy and kissed him, letting their tongues tangle and naked limbs entwine around one another.  
Andy chuckled, “You know for someone who calls himself a lady’s man, you cum like a virgin.”  
Ashley rolled his eyes chuckling and grabbed Andy’s shoulders pushing him to the side as they flipped positions. The older boy smirked, replying, “Well let’s see how you hold up…”  
Andy gulped, anxious and excited all at once. The older man positioned himself at his entrance and pushed in slowly, a large groan escaping from both of their lips. Andy bit his lip down hard, worrying about how this first time could go as he fought the pain. Ashley kissed him again to calm him down and reassure him that he was going to be gentle. Once everything calmed down within Harl, Poison Ivy thrusted gently groaning with each thrust. Andy panted with every time he entered, looking down and amazed by how painless it quickly became. Without even realizing it, Ashley pushed in deeper and Andy groaned his head falling back and eyes rolling upward and indulging in the pleasure from Ashley hitting the perfect spot. It was like a hot tub jet…but better. The heat between their skin traded as they rubbed closer against one another, a flare of intensity skyrocketing within them. The Poison Ivy growled as the tightness from Andy gripped his manhood. With every push back in, he wanted to go faster and harder. The moans escaped their lips one after another, the space between each one shortening as the older man quickened the pace. The two felt closer and closer to the edge and instinctively, Andy pulled Ashley closer, closing all possible space between them as his lips smashed against his. The fire within them wer raging as their skin became hotter and their peak coming closer. All of a sudden, Andy pulled away and arched his back moaning out loudly with Ashley throwing his head back and growling, their eyes closed tightly. Andy’s member spasmed out before spewing out the white milky fluid in every direction, most of it landing and dripping over himself or his lover. They shared that moment of euphoria together, gripping onto one another like they were gonna disappear unless they held on. There was nothing that could take the two away from each other at this point as they wallowed in their shared pleasure.  
The instantaneous climax ceased as Ashley fell on the floor right next to Andy, the two breathing like hell in search of their breath. They gave blank stares at the ceiling, a little shocked of how quickly things went…but not complaining.  
Ashley looked over at him, wiping a little of Andy’s sperm off his chest and laughed, “YOU cum like a virgin.”  
Harl laughed looking at him, scooting over and cuddling into his arms, “I am one…”  
“You mean ‘were’?”  
“Shut up. You know what I meant.”  
They laughed together as Andy swooped in another kiss on Ashley’s lips.


End file.
